Consumers such as law enforcement agencies, banks, financial institutions and so on in some applications require reliable communications with preferably no interruptions or minimal loss of data transport. Much of the communications infrastructure used by these consumers is based on an Internet architecture which generally does not support the aforementioned reliability demands.